


A Rainbow's Treasure

by DarkOwlFeather



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot, Rainbow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkOwlFeather/pseuds/DarkOwlFeather
Summary: Rainbows are magical, mysterious, mystical... And in their many colors, they hold many treasures... To some people, to follow the rainbow's arch leads to such treasures…
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	A Rainbow's Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> When I was younger, I thought there were treasures at the end of a rainbow's arches.  
> Yesterday, there was a double rainbow.  
> And I thought of this short fic…  
> And at like 1am, I wrote it...  
> I don’t usually write fics that short, but the story is finished, and I really wanted to share it ^^

When she was young, at the tower, Rapunzel liked rainy days during which rainbows appeared on the dark shadowy clouds of the sky. When it rained, she was at the window with an extended hand to catch the drops of water. And her eyes were looking for bright colors. How it reflected in the sky, how it brightened even her darkest days… She loved everything about rainbows.

As time went by, as she was still a little child waiting for the stars to come back year after year, she was waiting for rainbows too. To her, they held a treasure. They held in their many colors red sunset, orange sunrise, yellow stars, green leaves, blue water, purple flowers. But Gothel never let her see the wonders of the rainbows from up close.

Many years later, as she has found her family, her loving family, Rapunzel started to forget about the rainbows.

Until one day.

It had rained for hours. The sky was still very humid, and yet, the sun pierced through the thick dark clouds. And it appeared.

A double rainbow.

The first since Rapunzel left the tower.

When she saw it in the corner of her eye, she jumped and rushed in her balcony. It was beautiful. The colors were those she knew, but now, here at the castle, they somehow felt even brighter with the bay below, and the two colorful arches reflecting on the water.

Rapunzel looked where the arch of the rainbow fell, there on the Corona island side. She knew how to go there. Now that she could go there. She would finally know what was down a rainbow's arch.

As she ran outside, she caught Eugene on her way.

"Rainbow!" she told him.

"Sunshine… There's nothing down a rain…" he tried to tell her.

"There has to be!"

He was surprised, but not for long. Though he hoped there would be something. There was nothing special about a rainbow's arch. Nothing. Maybe today… It was up to Rapunzel's magic.

They ran down the many corridors and stairs, down the streets of Corona, and arrived at the banks.

"This way!" guided him Rapunzel.

They resumed the run and arrived at a wall.

"Oh shoot! The rainbow was just behind it!" complained the princess.

"We could just climb above," suggested Eugene.

"This is someone's garden," reminded him Rapunzel.

"Yes. But not anyone's though. Your dad's. It's the castle's training grounds."

"Which means I can get in!" understood right away Rapunzel.

She searched for a door, the only one she knew was all the way up to the castle's courtyard. Eugene found better. Ex-thief as he was, he knew where to find ladders to escape or enter anywhere, or in this case wooden barrels.

He helped her up the barrels, and soon she saw the other side.

There it was.

The rainbow's treasure.

A red shirt over the orange reflection of the sun on a yellow armor. A dance of blades above the green of grass and under the blue of the sky, where purple squares of fabric flew with the wind.

Rapunzel's breath was caught in her throat.

She slid slowly down the wall, inside the training grounds. She walked few steps and stopped behind the one training.

She stopped as well, her sword stopping right before Rapunzel.

"Raps? What? How? The only entrance is…"

"The rainbow showed me the way," explained Rapunzel with a warm smile.

Cassandra's sword fell on the ground.

"The rainbow?" she repeated.

"Yes."

"What did it lead you to?"

"To my treasure."

"Your… Me?"

"You."

Rapunzel took a step forward. So did Cassandra. Both were shimmering with the training and the run through the city. On their faces the sun showed its many colors. In each other's eyes, rainbows in their irises, they saw nothing else.

A step, another. Closer, closer. Their intertwined breathings were warm under the sun's kiss.

"So... the rainbow brought you here…"

"Pretty much," admitted Rapunzel.

Her glance moved from up to down, going back up in a second.

"Any idea why?" asked Cassandra with a smirk.

"I suppose I do…"

"Oh, and what could that be?"

"I guess… This."

Cassandra was close enough for Rapunzel to lean and answer, her lips, warmed by the running, gently pressing against Cassandra's, sweaty by the training.

There was no rainbow in the sky anymore.

It had came down on Earth, with them, and there was only them, shining with all the colors of the world, brightening their very existence by being together.

~ End ~

**Author's Note:**

> There it is! A short fluffy fic, right on time for Christmas!  
> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Merry Christmas to everyone!


End file.
